Mesensaret ne Mulhorand
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Human (Mulan) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Male |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 36 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 5' 9" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 151 lbs. |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eye Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Brown |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair Color | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Black (Bald) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Lawful Neutral |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Classes | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Wizard 5/Cleric 5/Mystic Theurge 11 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Patron Deity | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Thoth |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Other Deities ''' | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | The Mulhorandi Pantheon (Except Set and Sebek), Sharess (Bast), Mystra, Oghma, Azuth, Deneir |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | '''Domains | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Knowledge and Magic |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Titles | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Sentinel of Thoth, Lord Priest, Son of the House of Tholaunt, ‘ne Mulhorand’ (of Eternity) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Country of Origin | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Mulhorand |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Languages Known | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Celestial, Chessentan, Chondathan, Common, Draconic, Elven, Halfling, Mulhorandi, Turmic |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Description Physical Description: Mesensaret is an exotic-looking man who appears to be in his mid-thirties. Standing a little under six feet, he is thin and willowy with elongated features and little fat or muscle to speak of. His dusky skin is completely free of hair and his deep brown eyes gleam with great thoughtfulness. The little finger on his left hand is partially missing, appearing to have been cut off at the joint. Several wide patches of discolored skin mar his back, right side, and upper right arm. Three concentric circles are painted in blue ink on his forehead, and the symbol of an ibis beneath an ankh is painted in black ink on both his forearms. He carries the pungent aroma of frankincense and sage. Equipment Description: Mesensaret dresses in robes of fine white silk embroidered along the hems with golden hieroglyphs. In spite of the region’s cool climate, he wears only light leather sandals. Mesensaret adorns himself heavily with jewelry, bearing gold bracers, rings, and a pectoral collar – all inscribed with hieroglyphs and set with gems. A magic bag hangs at his belt, along with his holy symbol, spell component pouches, scrollcase, and numerous wands and potions. Mesensaret always carries an impressive, hieroglyph-engraved staff of alabaster shod in gold at both ends. A magic small shield of sparkling, translucent blue glass floats at his side, while a small, polished red stone lazily orbits his head. History Mesensaret was born on the 14th of Khoyak in 3479 M.C., in the great port-city of Gheldaneth. The son of a powerful Thothian priestess, Mesensaret traces his lineage through the House of Tholaunt – one of the Divine Houses of Mulhorand whose members are descended from Incarnations of the gods. As a child, Mesensaret was raised by his parents to value knowledge and learning above all else, in preparation for his future as a priest of Thoth. Even at a young age, Mesensaret was curious of the world around him, seeking to learn and understand all he could. At five years old Mesensaret attended Gheldaneth’s great university, where he spent the next seven years learning reading, writing, mathematics, and history. Upon his graduation there, he enrolled in Gheldaneth’s wizard college to complete his required arcane training before joining Thoth’s Cult. Studying under senior Thothian mages, Mesensaret was tutored in the fundamentals of Mulhorandi wizardry, including the secrets of Southern Magic. After six years of further study at the college, Mesensaret was finally permitted to enter the Cult of Thoth as an acolyte. For four years, he was instructed in the sacred teachings of Thoth, taught the rites and mythology of the Cult, and its responsibilities to Mulhorand. On the 20th of Phamenat 3501 M.C., Mesensaret was fully ordained as a Notary of the Cult of Thoth. Assuming his position as a low-ranking priest within the Arcanum of Magic, Mesensaret spent much of his time at the temple studying. Despite his ambition and potential however, something seemed to weigh heavily on the young priest. In secret, Mesensaret had begun to feel compelled to travel into the west of Faerun, intensely curious of the strange and wondrous lands beyond the Old Empires. He concealed his longing for several years, fearful of the repercussions, until he could contain it no longer. On the 1st of Payni 3504 M.C., Mesensaret petitioned the Cult of Thoth for entry into the Brothers and Sisters of the Quill – a Thothian sect devoted to the recovery of lost knowledge and magic from beyond Mulhorand’s borders. Initially faced with opposition from his parents, Mesensaret persisted, citing the value of obtaining knowledge from the west that might be used to benefit Mulhorand. Though unmoved by his arguments, his parents eventually relented, and the Cult granted his request – with certain stipulations. To ensure the secrecy of Southern Magic, the Cult of Thoth magically erased all knowledge of the Thothian Mage Script from Mesensaret’s mind, as well as stripping him of all rights to familial inheritance. His affairs in order, Mesensaret ventured north to the port of Sultim, where he booked passage on a trade ship bound for Chessenta and beyond. On the 11th of Mekhir, the Lord Priest departed his homeland on his long journey west. Over the next decade, Mesensaret traveled to many ports along the Sea of Fallen stars, spending a few months studying in each city before moving on to the next. During the course of his journey he visited Cimbar and Airspur in Chessenta, Reth and Hlath in Chondath, Alaghon in Turmish, and Starmantle and Westgate along the Dragon Coast. Eventually his path turned north, taking the Lord Priest through the Sembian cities of Urmlaspyr, Saerloon, Selgaunt, and Ordulin. Throughout his travels in the Merchant Kingdom, Mesensaret heard many tales of the Cormanthor and the wealth of lost knowledge and magic within it. Enticed by the stories, Mesensaret set out for Mistledale, arriving in Ashabenford early in 3515 M.C. Upon his arrival, Mesensaret began to study the region and its inhabitants, forging ties with powerful and influential local figures in the process. In spite of his distrust towards the elves, the Lord Priest managed to overcome his prejudice and find many friends among the fair folk, assisting them in the defense of Nauth’Norian against the depredations of the great black wyrm Alarin. When the War of the Cormanthor broke out late in the summer of 3515, Mesensaret was among the first to join the Northern Alliance against the armies of Hillsfar and their Red Wizard allies, participating in several major operations including the siege of the Half-Axe Trail Tower, the disruption of the Hillsfarran supply lines, and the attempted relief of Shaun-Tarlith. The Lord Priest also gathered important intelligence on Hillsfarran defenses and even made a daring escape from the city’s dungeons after being captured in battle. Mesensaret continues to aid the Alliance members in the ongoing conflict… In the fall of that same year, Mesensaret uncovered a sect of evil Rashemi witches operating throughout the Old Empires and the Dalelands. These witches sought to destroy a rare species of bird – the White-Shouldered Ibis – as part of a ritual to resurrect the deceased Untherric power Nergal. After much research, investigation, and divination, the Lord Priest and his allies defeated the witches and their leader, an Erinyes sorceress known as Aliss the Winged; in doing so, they not only prevented the resurrection of Nergal, but also the ascension of Asmodeus to godhood, which was the true purpose of Aliss’ plan all along. For his outstanding service and faith, Thoth rewarded Mesensaret with powerful magic unknown to lesser priests, as well as the title ‘Sentinel’, to symbolize his position as the god’s greatest mortal protector of knowledge. Among the other exploits of Mesensaret are the discovery of Shadovar machinations in the Cormanthor, the slaying of the fiendish great green wyrm Venom, and the founding of the Order of the Sacred Ankh. Since coming to the Cormanthor and learning its history, Mesensaret has found striking similarities between the lost elven kingdoms there and his own beloved homeland. Fearing for Mulhorand’s future, Mesensaret sees it as his responsibility to prevent slow imperial decline from claiming the ancient empire, and to usher it into a bright and glorious future. Mesensaret also seeks to carry out his duty as Thoth’s Sentinel, defending knowledge and enforcing the god’s will throughout the Realms and beyond. Personality Mesensaret is a wise, learned man of reserved manner. Though generally polite, he demands the proper respect he is due by virtue of his heritage, power, and status. Highly intellectual, Mesensaret enjoys both learning and teaching, viewing the passage of knowledge from one to another as the defining trait of all sentient life. Inquisitive, creative, and innovative, Mesensaret retains much of his youthful curiosity, though it is tempered by age and experience. While especially fascinated by magic of all sorts, Mesensaret is interested in many fields of lore ranging from the mundane to the obscure. A very serious man, Mesensaret has no tolerance for rudeness, disorder, or grievous stupidity. Mesensaret is a firm believer in Ma’at – the Mulhorandi divine order which governs the cosmos and which all his people are expected to live by. Above all, Mesensaret is deeply devoted to his gods, his king, and his country – in that order. He considers Mulhorand the pinnacle of human culture and achievement on Faerun, honoring others by comparison to his empire. Despite his great love of Mulhorand, Mesensaret believes that if must accept change if it is to regain its lost glory. Goals Major/Long-Term - Restore Mulhorand’s lost glory by promoting slow tolerance of change and greater involvement in wider Faerun, while still maintaining the core values and culture of the empire - Be granted a position in the Pharaoh’s court - Obtain knowledge of how to create a mythal or mythal-like ward, and raise one over the cities of Skuld and Gheldaneth - Obtain knowledge of how to construct a skyship - Obtain knowledge of epic magic - Destroy the Red Wizards in Hillsfar and Myth Drannor - Help the White-Shouldered Ibis recover from near-extinction - Foster future diplomatic relations between Mulhorand and the various powers of the Cormanthor, Dalelands, Moonsea, and beyond - Establish the Order of the Sacred Ankh as a strong, independent, and active organization Minor/Short-Term - Assist the Northern Alliance in the war against Hillsfar - Cultivate a web of informants to keep abreast of the latest happenings in the region - Obtain unique objects of value as tribute for Pharaoh Horustep III General - Collect, protect, and share knowledge throughout the world, and carry out the will of Thoth - Expand personal knowledge - Thwart the Red Wizards of Thay - Improve personal magical abilities - Invent new spells and magic items - Bring honor and glory to Mulhorand and the gods Abilities Strength: 8 - Mesensaret is a scholar by nature, and his faith eschews all forms of physical combat. As a result, he lacks any substantial muscle. Dexterity: 12 - Training in the complex gestures of spellcasting has slightly improved Mesensaret’s hand-eye coordination. Constitution: 10 - Unlike some mages, Mesensaret’s studies have not left him weak and frail, though he is not particularly robust either. Intelligence: 22 – Years of study and powerful magic has granted Mesensaret exceptional cognitive skills, and he knows and understands a wide variety of information. Wisdom: 18 - Tempered by age and experience, Mesensaret views the world clearly and rationally, and is naturally insightful. Charisma: 12 - Mesensaret is rather plain in appearance, though possesses a strong sense of self and is a competent diplomat. Skills Concentration: 24 – During his training in the Arcanum of Magic, Mesensaret was taught the importance of maintaining mental clarity and focus through meditation. He meditates daily, during his prayers. Knowledge (Arcana): 24 – Mesensaret is well-versed in the magical traditions of Mulhorand, as well as arcane lore, symbols, and other similar topics. His greatest fields of expertise are the spell schools of divination, illusion, abjuration, and evocation, and the creation of magic items. Knowledge (Religion): 24 – Mesensaret is well-versed in the mythology of Mulhorand, as well as the rituals and ecclesiastical traditions of Thoth’s Cult. He also knows much of the gods of the Old Empires, the Faerunian gods of knowledge and magic, and the Seldarine. Persuade: 20 – Study and experience have made Mesensaret a skilled diplomat and negotiator. Sense Motive: 3 - Mesensaret’s various intrigues have taught him some small measure of how to discern the truths and lies in the words of others. Spellcraft 23 – An important skill for any spellcaster, Mesensaret has learned to identify and understand the forces invoked when a spell is cast, as well as how to manipulate those forces. Feats Extend Spell - Through his study of metamagic, Mesensaret has learned how to increase the duration of his spells through only slightly-greater application of magical force. He uses this ability often to ward himself from harm or hindrance. Empower Spell - Studying the structure of the Weave and how its strands can be manipulated, Mesensaret has discovered how to fortify his spells with greater power, at greater expenditure of energy. He frequently uses this knowledge to make his offensive spells even more deadly. Spell Penetration - By studying the underlying forces that govern all magic, Mesensaret has learned how pierce certain defenses against spells, making his magic more potent. Practised Spellcaster (Wizard & Cleric) - The Cult of Thoth requires that all its priests be proficient in both arcane and divine spellcasting. Through intense study, Mesensaret has learned how to master both spheres without sacrificing too much in one or the other. Spell Focus: Evocation - Thoth teaches that magic is the weapon of his faithful, and should be used as such whenever possible. To this end, Mesensaret has learned how to improve the potency of his offensive spells, making them more difficult to resist. Craft Wondrous Item - Among the Cult of Thoth, the creation of new magical implements is considered an honored tradition. Abiding by this, Mesensaret has learned how to imbue magic into a variety of miscellaneous objects. Craft Staff - In Mulhorand, the staff is a symbol of authority and power. Mesensaret has discovered the secrets of enchanting such objects with magical energy. Forge Ring - Regarded as one of the rarest and most-powerful fields of lore, the forging of magic rings has long been associated with wizards and elves of great skill. After much study, Mesensaret has finally mastered the creation of these legendary jewels. Great Intelligence – Mesensaret has learned to push the limits of his very mind through intense meditation and devotion to Thoth. Cleric Spells Orisons: Create Water, Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Guidance, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic, Resistance, Virtue Circle I: Bane, Bless, Bless Water, Cause Fear, Command, Comprehend Languages, Conviction, Cure Light Wounds, Detect Chaos, Detect Evil, Detect Secret Doors*, Detect Undead, Divine Favor, Doom, Endure Elements, Entropic Shield, Faith Healing, Hide from Undead, Identify*, Mage Armor*, Magic Stone, Magic Weapon, Nystul’s Magic Aura*, Obscuring Mist, Protection from Chaos, Protection from Evil, Remove Fear, Sanctuary, Shield of Faith, Summon Monster I, Sunscorch, Vision of Glory Circle II: Aid, Align Weapon, Augury, Bear’s Endurance, Bull’s Strength, Calm Emotions, Consecrate, Cure Moderate Wounds, Darkness, Delay Poison, Detect Thoughts*, Eagle’s Splendor, Enthrall, Find Traps, Fox’s Cunning, Gentle Repose, Hand of Divinity, Hold Person, Identify*, Knock*, Lesser Dispel Magic, Lesser Restoration, Make Whole, Mark of the Outcast, *Melf’s Acid Arrow, Remove Paralysis, Resist Energy, Resist Fire and Cold, Shatter, Shield Other, Silence, Sound Burst, Spiritual Weapon, Status, Summon Monster II, Ultravision, Undetectable Alignment, Zone of Truth Circle III: Bestow Curse, Bladebane, Blindness/Deafness, Blindsight, Burrow, Circle Dance, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance*, Clarity, Continual Flame, Create Food and Water, Cure Serious Wounds, Curse of Petty Failing, Daylight, Deeper Darkness, Detect Metal and Minerals, Dispel Magic, Glyph of Warding, Helping Hand, Invisibility Purge, Know Bloodline, Legion’s Conviction, Locate Node, Locate Object, Magic Circle against Chaos, Magic Circle against Evil, Magic Vestment, Meld into Stone, Negative Energy Protection, Obscure Object, Prayer, Protection from Energy, Remedy Moderate Wounds, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Remove Curse, Searing Light, Speak with Dead, Stone Shape, Summon Monster III, Water Breathing, Water Walk, Weapon of Impact, Wind Wall Circle IV: Air Walk, Calis’ Paralytic Bolt, Cloak of Fear, Control Water, Cure Critical Wounds, Death Ward, Dimensional Anchor, Discern Lies, Dismissal, Divination, Divine Power, Freedom of Movement, Greater Magic Weapon, Greater Malison, Hammer of the Gods, Imbue with Spell Ability, Know Vulnerabilities, Legion’s Shield of Faith, Lesser Planar Ally, Nchaser’s Glowing Orb, Neutralize Poison, Recitation, Repel Vermin, Restoration, Sending, Shape Metal, Spell Immunity, Stone Metamorphosis, Stoneskin*, Summon Monster IV, Tongues, True Seeing*, Wall of Law, Weapon of the Deity Circle V: Atonement, Break Enchantment, Commune, Commune with Earth, Dispel Chaos, Dispel Evil, Disrupting Weapon, Flame Strike, Greater Command, Greater Stone Shape, Hallow, Healing Circle, Ice Storm*, Insect Plague, Legion’s Curse of Petty Failing, Mark of Justice, Mass Cure Light Wounds, Miscast Magic, Monstrous Regeneration, Plane Shift, Raise Dead, Scrying, Spell Resistance, Summon Monster V, Symbol of Pain, Symbol of Sleep, True Seeing, Wall of Dispel Magic, Wall of Stone Circle VI: Animate Objects, Antilife Shell, Antimagic Field*, Banishment, Blade Barrier, Create Undead, Find the Path, Forbiddance, Gate Seal, Geas/Quest, Greater Bear’s Endurance, Greater Bull’s Strength, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Eagle’s Splendor, Greater Glyph of Warding, Greater Owl’s Wisdom, Greater Stone Metamorphosis, Heal, Heroes’ Feast, Legend Lore*, Mass Bear’s Endurance, Mass Bull’s Strength, Mass Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass Eagle’s Splendor, Mass Owl’s Wisdom, Planar Ally, Sol’s Searing Orb, Stone Body, Summon Monster VI, Symbol of Fear, Symbol of Persuasion, Undeath to Death, Wind Walk, Word of Recall Circle VII: Control Weather, Dictum, Ethereal Jaunt, Greater Restoration, Greater Scrying, Legend Lore*, Mass Cure Serious Wounds, Refuge, Regenerate, Repulsion, Resurrection, Sempiternal Sentinel**, Spell Turning*, Summon Monster VII, Symbol of Stunning, Symbol of Weakness Circle VIII: Antimagic Field, Dimensional Lock, Discern Location, Earthquake, Fire Storm, Greater Planar Ally, Greater Spell Immunity, Mass Cure Critical Wounds, Protection from Spells*, Shield of Law, Summon Monster VIII, Sunbeam, Symbol of Death, Symbol of Insanity, Symbol of Spell Loss, Wall of Greater Dispel Magic Domain Spell = * Unique Spell = ** Wizard Spells Known Cantrips: Acid Splash, Arcane Mark, Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Disrupt Undead, Electric Jolt, Flare, Ghost Sound, Horizikaul’s Cough, Launch Bolt, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Silent Portal, Stick, Touch of Fatigue Circle I: Alarm, Burning Hands, Chromatic Orb, Erase, Feather Fall, Grease, Know Protections, Nystul’s Magic Aura, Magic Missile, Ray of Enfeeblement, Shield, Sleep, True Strike, Unseen Servant Circle II: Agannazzar’s Scorcher, Alter Self, Arcane Lock, Balagarn’s Iron Horn, Cat’s Grace, Death Armor, Glitterdust, Invisibility, Lesser Dispel, Levitate, Locate Object, Magic Mouth, Mirror Image, Misdirection, Obscure Object, See Invisibility, Sniloc’s Snowball Swarm, Spider Climb Circle III: Amanuensis, Arcane Sight, Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Fireball, Forceblast, Haste, Heroism, Gaseous Form, Gust of Wind, Illusory Script, Improved Mage Armor, Keen Edge, Lightning Bolt, Nondetection, Secret Page, Sepia Snake Sigil, Suggestion, Spiderskin, Water Breathing Circle IV: Beltyn’s Burning Blood, Crushing Despair, Detect Scrying, Dimension Door, Fear, Fire Wall, Elemental Shield, Emotion: Courage, Emotion: Hope, Evard’s Black Tentacles, Illusory Wall, Improved Invisibility, Mordenkainen’s Force Missiles, Phantasmal Killer, Vitriolic Sphere Circle V: Baleful Polymorph, Energy Buffer, Firebrand, Greater Fireburst, Hold Monster, Icyscales, Leomund’s Secret Chest, Lutzaen’s Frequent Jaunt, Magic Jar, Mestil’s Acid Sheath, Mirage Arcana, Mordenkainen’s Private Sanctum, Overland Flight, Passwall, Permanency, Persistent Image, Rary’s Telepathic Bond, Tailor Memories, Telekinesis, Teleport, Transmute Rock To Mud, Wall of Force, Waves of Fatigue Circle VI: Analyze Dweomer, Chain Lightning, Disintegration, Flesh to Stone, Globe of Invulnerability, Greater Dispelling, Greater Heroism, Greater Spell Breach, Guards and Wards, Isaac’s Greater Missile Storm, Mass Cat’s Grace, Mass Haste, Stone to Flesh Circle VII: Bigby’s Grasping Hand, Delayed-Blast Fireball, Finger of Death, Greater Teleport, Mass Hold Person, Memory Wipe, Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion, Power Word: Stun, Prismatic Spray, Protection from Spells, Ruby Ray of Reversal, Shadow Shield, Spell Mantle, Summon Creature VII, Vision Circle VIII: Aenarion’s Arcane Word, Bigby’s Clenched Fist, Blackstaff, Greater Planar Binding, Horrid Wilting, Incendiary Cloud, Khelben’s Warding Whip, Mass Blindness/Deafness, Mind Blank, Polar Ray, Premonition, Sunburst Typical Cleric Spells Prepared Orisons: Create Water (2), Detect Magic, Mending, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic Circle I: Bless, Bless Water, Comprehend Languages, Conviction, Endure Elements, Mage Armor, Protection from Alignment (2), Shield of Faith Circle II: Aid, Augury, Bull’s Strength, Detect Thoughts, Endurance, Hold Person, Knock, Melf’s Acid Arrow, Ultravision Circle III: Create Food and Water, Darkfire, Magic Vestment (2), Negative Energy Protection, Searing Light (2), Water Breathing Circle IV: Death Ward, Discern Lies, Hammer of the Gods (2), Sending, Tongues, True Seeing Circle V: Break Enchantment, Flame Strike (4), Plane Shift, Spell Resistance Circle VI: Blade Barrier, Greater Dispelling, Heal (3), Word of Recall Circle VII: Ethereal Jaunt, Flame Strike Empowered, Regenerate, Resurrection, Sempiternal Sentinel, Spell Turning Circle VIII: Fire Storm, Greater Spell Immunity, Mass Heal, Summon Creature VIII Typical Wizard Spells Prepared Cantrips: Detect Magic, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation, Read Magic Circle I: Alarm, Burning Hands, Erase, Feather Fall, Grease, Know Protections, Unseen Servant Circle II: Cat’s Grace, Death Armor, Invisibility, Levitate, Mirror Image, See Invisibility (2) Circle III: Amanuensis, Arcane Sight, Haste, Heroism, Nondetection, Spiderskin, Suggestion Circle IV: Detect Scrying, Dimension Door, Emotion: Courage, Emotion: Hope, Mordenkainen’s Force Missiles (4) Circle V: Firebrand, (2), Icyscales, Improved Invisibility Extended, Overland Flight, Teleport Circle VI: Chain Lightning (3), Disintegrate, Greater Heroism Circle VII: Delayed-Blast Fireball, Greater Teleport, Power Word Stun, Protection from Spells, Spell Mantle Circle VIII: Chain Lightning Empowered (3), Premonition Typical Active Spells Water Breathing (40 hrs), Detect Scrying (24 hrs), Endure Elements (24 hrs), Mage Armor (20 hrs), Magic Vestment (20 hrs), Nondetection (20 hrs), Overland Flight (20 hrs), Premonition (20 hrs), See Invisibility (3 hrs) OOC Information Gamespy ID: WraithCaller Status: Active Creation Date: February 2009 Ascension Date: June 2010 Category:PC